


The Mountain

by r_vess



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Sex, Smut, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_vess/pseuds/r_vess
Summary: A one-shot consensual but feisty Zutara smut.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Zuko - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	The Mountain

#  The Mountain

AN: I am currently 16 chapters into a slow-burn Zutara (check out  _ Steam Rising _ if that’s your thing), but I wanted to take a quick break to write about something more light-hearted. In this case, Katara and Zuko are on the cusp of adulthood, with (hopefully) realistic thoughts and feelings. 

“Near your forest,

all are ready to swim

and happy to drown

in me: this lake of fire

that moats the edges.

From my mouth,

they come to peel the flames

and drink their slick throats

into the most silent

of ashes.”

_ -Jamaal May, excerpt from “Water Devil” _

* * *

“Katara, slow down! We’re not going to make it over the mountain tonight,” Zuko said as he climbed after Katara. His breath was coming in short bursts from the exertion. 

“We can stop once we rescue Sokka from your sister,” Katara shot back. Clouds covered the setting sun, and the first drops of rain hit the back of her neck as she climbed. She reached up to a boulder to pull herself up the steep slope, but the rain made her hand slip, and before she could regain her balance, she was tumbling through the underbrush growing along the mountain. 

“Katara!” Zuko threw out a hand to grab her as she slid past him down an embankment toward a small stream. His arm wrapped around her waist, but her momentum pulled him down with her, and with a splash, they both landed in the stream. The rain fell more steadily now as they climbed out. 

“Maybe it’s time we made camp,” Zuko suggested. With a sigh, Katara nodded and raised her arms to waterbend them dry.

“I’ll find some dry wood if you pitch the tent,” she offered. Zuko agreed and found a small clearing under a grove of pine trees. Their thick branches kept the fallen needles relatively dry, and the rain slowed to a drizzle. Zuko strung the waterproof tarp between two trees and set up the tent. He cursed himself for not grabbing his pack earlier when they were under fire from Azula and her soldiers. His sister had ambushed them that morning, and he and Katara had barely escaped the metal chains that had wrapped around Sokka, dragging him back to their large tank. Toph and Aang had managed to fly off on Appa, promising to return for Zuko and Katara when it was safe. Katara, never known for her patience, had told Zuko they would set off to rescue Sokka themselves. With only her pack, the clothes on their backs, and their bending, Zuko had not seen how the logic, but far be it from him to tell her no. 

Just as he finished pitching the tent, Katara returned to the clearing and dropped firewood onto the dry needles. Zuko looked at the wood before digging a small pit and lining it with rocks. He arranged the wood in a small pyramid and lit it with his bending. Katara sat on a log and warmed her hands before the fire before opening her pack and removing dried moose-lion jerky and lychee nuts. She handed half to Zuko and used her teeth to tear off a hunk of jerky from her own portion. 

“I’m glad you thought to grab your pack,” Zuko said awkwardly. “Although I wish we had more food. It looks like there’s only a meal or two for both of us.”

“Well, at least one of us was smart enough to grab anything,” she shot back. 

“Hey, I was trying to thank you,” Zuko said as he chewed on his jerky.

“Maybe I’m not in the mood to exchange pleasantries right now. You know, since your sister is doing who-knows-what to my brother right now.”

Zuko laughed without humor. “Trust me, Azula never mistreats her prisoners. She’s probably already planning how to use him as bait to get Aang.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“Yes, actually,” Zuko replied with annoyance. “Sokka is fine. I bet he’s doing much better than you and me right now. I bet you he got a decent dinner. All we have is jerky and some berries. Maybe if you hadn’t been so hot-headed, we would be back with Toph and Aang right now, eating the fish Sokka caught yesterday. I wish you’d thought about that.”

In the time it took for a log to snap in the fire, Katara had removed a shoe and thrown it at Zuko’s head. 

“Maybe if you’re so hungry, you should eat my boot!” Katara yelled. Zuko ducked, and the shoe crashed into the underbrush. He looked up to see her glaring at him. He had no doubt that if she had been a firebender, the forest would be on fire at that instant, rain or not. 

Despite himself, he felt a chuckle start deep in his belly, growing bigger until it spilled over into a loud laugh. Katara’s glare slowly softened until she was laughing as well. 

“I’m sure we’ll meet up with them tomorrow. But you better find your boot before it gets too dark,” he said.

“You’re the one who made me throw it, so you should find it,” Katara retorted. Knowing she had a point, Zuko finished his last bite of jerky and headed into the trees to search for the missing boot. He found it wedged in a bush, and pulled it out along with a few leaves. He carried it back to the fire and knelt in front of Katara. 

“What are you doing?” she asked. 

“Replacing your shoe,” he replied. “What does it look like?”

“No need to be rude,” she said. 

“Maybe I’m not in the mood for pleasantries,” he echoed. He unlaced the boot and slowly slid it over her ankle, gently pushing until he felt her heel through the leather. He took his time with the laces, wondering why he was enjoying this so much. He felt her breath hitch, and he suddenly realized why. When he considered her his enemy, he had never given much thought to her except as a barrier to Aang. But now, looking at her legs, he realized that she was a very attractive young woman. 

Holding his breath, he slid the palm of his hand along her calf and up her knee to her inner thigh. He imagined he could feel goosebumps along her skin. 

Zuko straightened. “Looks like the rain is picking up. Better get under the tarp.”

Katara glanced behind her at the small, one-person tent. Her heart beat faster at the thought of trying to share such a small space with him. “You won’t fit,” she said. 

“I will, but it’ll be tight.”

Katara’s face turned red, and Zuko quickly backtracked. “I mean, we’ll just have to--” he placed his palms together,” “--squeeze together.” 

Katara rolled her eyes and ducked into the tent. She rolled out her sleeping mat, and stretched out on it. She could hear the rain falling harder, and when Zuko stepped into the tent, his clothes were dripping. 

“Spirits, Zuko,” she complained as she bended the water out of his clothes again. 

“Move over,” he said as he tried not to step on her.

“I’m on my half! Just lie down before you fall on top of me!” Katara heard Zuko chuckle, and she was glad it was too dark in the tent for him to see her blush. She felt him shuffle around, but she was surprised when he laid down head-to-head next to her. 

“Roll over, I want some space on your mat.”

“It’s too narrow for both of us. Just lie on the blanket,” she said in annoyance. 

“Stop being so selfish,” he argued. Before she knew it, she felt his hand against her back as he pushed her from the center of the mat. 

“Hey!” she tried to push back, but she felt her back connect with his solid chest. He felt warm. “Are you wearing a shirt?” she asked in horror. 

“No. I always sleep hot.”

“This is ridiculous,” she whispered to herself as she tried not to press more of herself against him. Despite her annoyance at the situation, she felt a spark growing between her legs.  _ This is Zuko _ , she reminded herself.  _ Stupid, dumb, fire-bending Zuko.  _

Zuko, meanwhile, was trying to stop himself from growing hard. He wished he could move away from her, but he knew he would not be able to sleep on the six inches of dirt beside her mat. And he would definitely not be able to sleep in the rain. 

_ Get a grip _ , he thought.  _ She hates your guts, and you find her annoying and stuck-up too. It doesn’t matter if she’s pretty _ . He sighed and tried to shift his body, but the movement made his semi-erection rub against her. He gritted his teeth and hoped she didn’t notice. 

The rain continued to fall steadily, and with it, the temperature dropped. Katara realized she appreciated the ember-like warmthh of Zuko’s body as she tugged the blanket over herself. Even though she was dry, her hands and feet felt frozen. Behind her, Zuko shifted and moved his arm from one position to another. 

“Will you stop moving so I can go to sleep?” she hissed. She hoped her annoyance would dampen the rising excitement she felt growing in her belly and legs. 

“Sorry, but there’s no good spot for my arm,” he said. 

She reached behind her and pulled his arm over her waist. “Here. Just stop moving so I can go to sleep.”

“Spirits, this is not going to help  _ me _ sleep,” he whispered, more to himself than to her. 

“What did you say?” she asked. 

“Nothing.” 

His arm tightened around her waist, and Katara held her breath for a moment, wondering if he could feel how quickly her heart was beating. She heard him grunt softly, and she felt a pressure against her backside. With a flash, she remembered what had happened when she had kissed Jet in the fort of the Freedom Fighters. 

“Zuko, what’s--?” she gasped. “Are you… hard?”

“I’m sorry! It just happens with guys. I’m not trying to do this,” Zuko said as he tried to move away. Of all the humiliating erections he had gotten in his life, this one made him want to throw himself into the sea. He wondered how he’d ever be able to look Katara in the eyes again after this night. 

“No, it’s… fine,” she said. “It’s not your fault.” Her own words surprised her. She had thought she would have some choice words for Zuko, but instead, a small feeling of satisfaction blossomed inside her. She had an effect on him, whether he wanted it or not. 

“Thanks.” They were quiet for a moment, until he said, “Are you okay? You feel really cold.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty chilly with the rain. You should feel my hands,” she joked. Apparently Zuko took that as an invitation, because his hand wrapped around hers. His palm and fingers were warm and dry. 

“Yeah, they feel cold. May I, uh, warm them up for you?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Katara snapped, wondering if his comment was a Fire Nation euphemism. Without responding, Zuko lifted her hand behind her head and blew on her cold fingers. His breath was unnaturally hot, but she sighed in pleasure. 

“This is called the breath of life,” he said. Slowly, he pulled her hand closer to his lips as he blew on them.  _ This is for her _ , he thought.  _ For sharing a tent with me _ . His hand wrapped around her wrist, noticing how delicate it felt, despite how impressive a bender she was. Without thinking, his hot breath on her hand turned into a kiss. He pushed her hand down gently, leaning over her to warm her neck with his breath. He felt her breath hitch again, and he softly kissed her neck, burrowing his nose into her thick hair.  _ I’m just warming her up _ , he lied to himself. 

Katara felt herself melt under the gentle pressure of his lips on her skin. He pressed her hand into the mat by her chest, holding it down by her wrist as he continued to kiss her neck. Slowly, his kisses turned into sucks, his lips and teeth insistent on her skin. She gently pulled her hand closer to her chest, until the side of his arm rested against her breast. A careful invitation. 

He slowly released her wrist and traced his hand up and down her arm, inadvertently stroking her breast with the side of his hand. This was not how she had pictured the night going. 

Zuko’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head as he felt the side of his hand against her breast. All he had to do was turn his wrist, and he would be cupping her breast. He fought the urge, and continued to softly bite her neck and kiss her earlobe. He realized with a start that his hips had been slowly grinding against her. He focused on the feeling with a wave of pleasure, noting how firm she felt beneath her clothes. He’d give anything to--

“Zuko?” she whispered, interrupting his thoughts. 

“Katara,” he replied. 

“What are we doing?”

He allowed himself one more luxurious push into her backside before freezing there. His erection pulsed. “I don’t know,” he admitted. 

Without a word, she twisted her arm to grab his wrist. Slowly, she placed his palm on her breast and covered his hand with hers, squeezing down to make his hand cup her breast. Zuko needed no further encouragement before sliding his hands over her dress, feeling both one side, then the other. 

“Oh spirits,” he whispered into her hair. 

Katara smirked, and pushed back into him, rotating her hips slightly. The pressure of his erection excited her, and an almost overpowering desire made her unlace her dress. Zuko’s hands helped pull the top of her dress open, and suddenly, his warm hands were pressed to the skin of her breasts. Gasping, Katara bit her lip to hide how his touch warmed her from the outside into her core. 

As if he knew she was trying to hide her pleasure, Zuko whispered, “It’s really hot when you make that noise.”

“I’m not making any noise,” she lied. 

Zuko felt exasperated by her refusal to admit she was enjoying what was happening, but he didn’t want to start a fight. Instead, he continued gently massaging her breasts, running his fingers over her hard nipples. He lifted his top leg over hers, slowly pulling her top leg back. 

Katara, still biting her lip, felt the heat between her legs grow to an almost unbearable level. She wished he would touch her there, but she knew she would need to ask. Embarrassment at the thought flooded her, so she moved her hand to stroke her mound. She kept the motions slow, hoping Zuko wouldn’t notice what she was up to under the blanket.

Zuko, however, was more observant than she gave him credit for. 

“Can I help you with that?” he asked. 

“What?” Katara stopped touching her mound. 

“Don’t stop. Unless you want to. But I was offering to, uh, take over if you wanted.”

Katara was quiet, thinking. “You can try,” she said. 

Zuko moved one hand from her breast, down her stomach, and over her dress. He remembered, in vague terms, what the sailors had said about pleasing women. Slow and steady. Consistent. Not too hard. He rubbed small circles, and Katara grabbed his wrist. 

“Here,” she said, moving his hand a few inches up. 

Zuko’s flash of embarrassment was quickly eclipsed by the thought that she was telling him what she wanted. She was enjoying herself. She wasn’t just tolerating him. After a few minutes of listening to Katara stifle her moans, Zuko asked, “Can I lift up your dress?” When he felt her nod, he slid his fingers under the hem and beneath her underclothes. The skin of her mound was hot and soft. 

Katara’s hand joined his, sliding apart folds of skin, and pushing his fingers lower. “Inside,” she ordered. 

Zuko’s breath caught as she directed his fingers to her opening. This was really happening. He felt the precum leak from the tip of his erection. Her pink room was hot and wet, and it squeezed his fingers from all sides. He curled his finger, stroking her front wall. His thumb grazed the spot she had directed him to. She could not contain her moans, and Zuko pushed his hips lightly into her backside in rhythm with his fingers. He was so hard it hurt. 

Slipping his other arm out from under her, he unlaced his pants and wrapped his hand around his erection. He stroked and rubbed the tip against her derriere. “Oh spirits,” he whispered. 

“Zuko, I want more.”

“More?” His fingers stroked her deliciously, but the heat inside her had not dissipated. 

“That’s what I said.”

Zuko removed his hand from between her legs and lifted her dress higher. 

“You’ll have to be more specific, I’m afraid.” 

Katara rolled her eyes in the darkness, but the fire burning inside would not let her back down now. “I want something bigger than your finger,” she said. 

“Two fingers?”

“Don’t tease me. You know what I mean.”

“You sure about this?”

She took a deep breath. “Absolutely.”

Zuko’s heart pounded. Never, in a million years, would he have guessed she’d be asking for this from him. He pushed her top leg toward the ground and found the wet entrance with the tip of his erection. As he started to push in, he grabbed her hip for leverage. 

Katara steadied herself with a hand pressed into her sleeping mat. Finally, finally, his hot cock pressed between her folds, pushing through the tight ring of muscles until he was sliding deeper, deeper. She heard him groan, and the sound made her pleasure intensify. He kept pushing inside her, until she felt his pelvis connect with her backside. She felt his hand on her hips grip harder. 

“Spirits, Katara, you feel so good. You’re so wet.”

Katara gasped a little as he thrust harder to push even deeper. His leg was hot between hers. Despite the awkward position, she felt like he had complete control over her, and, surprisingly, she enjoyed letting go and submitting to the feeling. 

Zuko had to resist the urge to pound into her. Her channel was hot and wet and surrounded his cock completely. He gritted his teeth, and pulled back slowly. He was rewarded with a gasp from her, before pushing back in gently. 

“Oh, Zuko,” she whispered. She pushed back against him. 

Zuko began increasing his pace, thrusting faster and pushing deeper as he felt her internal muscles relax. He released her hip and grasped her breast to pull her tighter into his chest as he pushed back and forth. 

Katara felt an overwhelming pleasure as Zuko’s cock thrust against the front wall of her pink cave. Her hand against the mat kept her propped up, but her bicep was beginning to shake, but the feeling between her legs overrode any desire to shift position. 

Zuko felt his balls begin to rise, and he quickly pulled out. 

“What?” Katara asked, turning to look back at him. 

Instead of answering, he grabbed her hip and pulled her onto her back, lifting himself out of the way of her legs. He needed a break so he wouldn’t finish too quickly, so he bent down to kiss and lick her folds like the sailors had talked about. Katara gasped and grabbed his hair, and Zuko felt more grateful for his tongue and lips than he had ever had. She tasted like sweat, but his desire to please her overrode all other feelings or thoughts. 

Katara felt her body climb a steep mountain, and she focused on the feeling between her legs, grabbing her breasts for comfort or pleasure on the journey. Zuko’s mouth continued to drive her up the mountain, until she felt herself crest a ridge, and plummet. Her orgasm eclipsed any other thought, and her hips rolled along the waves of pleasure. Her internal muscles clenched over and over, as though she couldn’t get enough of the feeling. As she finished rolling down the mountain of pleasure, Zuko pushed himself on top of her, and his cock slid deep inside her again. 

“Oh, spirits, are you doing that?” he asked. 

“What?” she gasped. 

“That… clenching. Spirits, that feels so good.”

Katara grinned. “It’s your doing.”

Her words sent Zuko into a mental spin, and he began thrusting deep, relishing the feelings of her tightening muscles as he pushed in and out. He leaned back so he could push Katara’s legs up, and she eagerly held them higher, allowing him to press deeper into her core. 

“I’m.. not… going to last,” he panted as his exertion caught up to his excitement. “Where do you want me to…?”

“It doesn’t matter. I have ko-nuk tea.”

Somewhere in the back of his distracted mind, Zuko remembered that ko-nuk tea was a plant that women used to control the fertility of their wombs. He sighed in relief even as his balls tensed. The desire to get just a little deeper, thrust just a little faster, took over his instincts, and he bent down to bite her neck as he began an erratic pounding. 

Katara wrapped her legs around his waist, and Zuko gasped. He drove into her harder as he said, “Oh spirits, I’m coming!”

Katara felt his movements lose their previous rhythm as he thrust with wild abandon. She moaned, feeling a flood of excitement as he lost all control, pounding into her as deep as he could. As he thrust, she felt a warmth spurt deep inside her, and she knew he was releasing inside her. For some reason, the thought only excited her more, and she moaned. 

Zuko began cumming, pushing into as hard as he could. Jet after jet of cum shot from his cock, and he thrust deep into her. In some primal way, he felt as though he could claim her through this dance, this reckless, powerful dance. As euphoria flooded him, he slowed, but continued thrusting gently as his climax ended. 

“That was what I needed,” Katara said. Zuko slowly pulled out and rolled off her. As he laid back, she curled up and laid her head on his shoulder. 

“What, sex?”

“Mmm,” she agreed. “I feel much more relaxed. Thank you.”

“I think I should be thanking you.”

“No, it was a joint effort.” She slid a hand up his shirt to touch his chest. They were still both partly dressed. 

“Let me know if you ever need more.”

“Oh, I will. I might need more soon.”

Zuko felt his cock stir to life as she dragged her fingertips along his chest and stomach. “Just say the word, and I’m all yours.”

* * *

AN: As a 24-year-old, sometimes I fantasize about the days when sex was so new and fascinating. Granted, my orgasms are better now, but there’s something about the first few years that’s just so exciting. If you’re in this time, cherish it. If you’re past it, appreciate not having to feel someone up in the backseat of your car, hahaha. I worry this story falls into the cliche of assuming the boy wants sex and is just waiting for the girl to say yes. Life is not always like that. However, as a lighthearted work of fiction, I fell into easy, well worn ways of thinking. Please check out cgreene’s work if realistic and healthy sexual  debutantes  are your thing or if you’re interested in that! I absolutely stole the euphemism “pink room” from her story  _ Burns Like Fire on the Rushing Sea _ .


End file.
